Noche de Tortura (onneshot)
by nekokazuno
Summary: Annie es Capturada por el escuadrón luego de convertirse en cristal, es llevada con hanzo para romperlo, ahí es donde la obligan a hablar encerrada en una celda Mikasa trata de sacarle información a la fuerza, pero Annie se niega a contarle entrando en una situación de discusiones sobre su pasado amoroso ¿como terminara esto?(Esto es después del ultimo capitulo de la serie)


**Hola o-o/ este es mi primer fic espero les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen ojala así fuera xD, bueno sin mas preámbulo los dejo leer tranquilos n-n**

**Noche de "Tortura"**

(Narra Annie)

Esa noche que estaba prisionera, bajo la vigilancia de Mikasa y el cabo Rivaille, entre mis pensamientos tal vez pasaba el hecho de que me ejecutarían pronto por lo que hice, pero me asustaba esa idea, tanto que llegaba a desear no haber nacido y no haberme convertido en titán, también paso por mi mente al mirar a Mikasa lo que vivimos juntas en el campo de entrenamiento, ese frágil enamoramiento que alguna vez robo mi aliento y la razón de mis suspiros, ahora ella debe odiarme, bueno, después de todo siempre amo a eren, esa es una más de las razones que tengo para matarlo. A pesar de tratar de enamorarme de otra persona no pude, sentía rencor de aquel amor no correspondido.

Por otra parte estaba ella mirándome fríamente desde el otro lado de las rejas, me corroía y sentía el odio que emanaba de sus ojos, ¡DEMONIOS!, maldito el día que me enamore de ella…

-Cabo Rivaille llego una orden directa de Edwin…- dijo un novato que acababa de llegar

-Bien, Habla…-siempre había sido de pocas palabras y esa mirada que intentaba intimidar a la gente que estaba plasmada como estampa en su semblante, a mí en lo personal no me causaba temor mirarla, Rivaille siempre había sido ajeno a mí y a la mayoría, después de todo parecía ser muy solitario, en ese aspecto se parecía un poco a mí, Rivaille escuchaba atento a las ordenes…

-Dijo que dejaras bajo la vigilancia del titán hembra a Akerman, necesita ayuda en el siguiente plan, quiere que vayas con el de inmediato.- Rivaille asintió con la cabeza, luego se acerco a Mikasa y le dijo unas palabras al oído, de inmediato se marcho junto al otro muchacho.

-Annie…- suspiro Mikasa mientras decía mi nombre con sus delgados labios…

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- respondí con el seño fruncido intentando no mirarla a los ojos

-Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo, no me dejaste otra opción, después de lo que hiciste…- se acerco dejando su compostura atrás y se aferro a las rejas.

-Cada uno se salva como puede, aun que mi misión no fue exitosa… o tal vez si…-abre las rejas y se encierra junto a mí cerrando con las llaves las rejas…-¡Que crees que haces!- grito con impotencia al ver su actuar.

-Hago lo que me ordenaron, solo sigo ordenes- se dirige hacia a mí y me pone contra la pared amarrando mis muñecas a unas cadenas que caían desde lo alto de la pared.

-¡Que HACES!, ¿estás loca?- me abraza tentadoramente por la espalda colocando sus manos en mi cintura

-Solo sigo ordenes…- vuelve a decir, con un semblante (rostro) de amargura

-¿Que es lo que te ordenaron?, ¿violarme?, Rivaille no haría ese tipo de cosas.- besa mi cuello causándome un shock eléctrico por todo el cuerpo, sus labios tan cálidos, como también fueron gentiles en un pasado que no quería volver a recordar…

-No, me pidieron que te torturara, para que hablaras sobre el asunto de los titanes, no soy capaz de golpearte, esta es la única forma de tortura que no te haría daño, lo siento…-Mikasa me desvistió completamente de la cintura hacia arriba, hacia frio en la celda, ella se dio cuenta y se apego a mi espalda…

-Mi-Mikasa, esto es… no lo hagas por favor…golpéame, lastima mi cuerpo, prefiero eso a que me violes…- le suplique, casi al borde de las lagrimas, pero no me escucho y puso sus manos sobre mis pechos, moviéndolos suavemente mientras invadía mi cuello con su lengua.- ¡detente!,…Ah… Mikasa…No…- no podía controlar mis gemidos, su lengua siempre había sido lo que más me corrompía, me encantaba, pero ahora que estábamos de esta forma, solo tenía ganas de morir, hacer algo así en estos momentos, y pensar que ya no me amaba, me enfurecía y me entristecía al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento Annie… también quiero llorar debes creerme, pero no quiero lastimar tu cuerpo, tal vez realmente esta sea la mejor tortura.- sus manos estaban cálidas y mi cuerpo estaba frio, cada vez que masajeaba mis pechos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba, y acallar mis gemidos parecía imposible.

-Mikasa te odio, te odio desde lo más profundo, odio el día en que nos conocimos, y los odio a todos, en especial a ese Eren asqueroso, desearía matarlo y beberme su sangre para saciar el odio que tengo.- Mikasa me miro con odio, dándome vuelta de frente hacia ella.

-No digas eso, ¡Eren es!…- la interrumpí

-¿Eren es qué?, ¡no me digas que tu familia, no me tragare eso de nuevo!, estúpida ¿crees que no iba a cobrar venganza después de que ese imbécil me quito a mi novia?- note en mi un tono de desesperación, odio, tristeza, amargura, pero sobre todo odio, supongo que mi rostro reflejaba algo parecido…

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!, siempre mal entendiste todo, además tienes agallas para decir todo eso, pero lo bien que te fue con Armin ¿no?, ¡Eres una perra!- mis lagrimas desbordaron las pupilas de mis ojos, no soportaba oír eso de la boca de Mikasa, me odiaba y la odiaba a ella por decir eso.- lo sient…- no la deje terminar la frase cuando sin darme cuenta mis piernas la botaron al piso y la empecé a ahorcar con mis pies, sentía ira, tanta ira que podría explotar, ya había perdido la cabeza y podía ver como Mikasa se asfixiaba poco a poco, algo dentro de mí se negaba a dejarla respirar, pero yo realmente quería soltarla…

-Annie…- dijo entre ahogos- perdóname…Annie…está bien…mátame….- dejo de hacer fuerza en contra de mi pie y me acaricio el tobillo sonriendo… no pude seguir, no quería que ella muriera, tal vez sí, pero sabía que no la odiaba y era todo lo contrario…

-Mikasa… no sé que estoy haciendo, ya no puedo controlarme…- dije llorando arrepentida

-Está bien… - se levanto y me abrazo, puso su abrigo sobre mi espalda- yo te dije algo horrible, en el pasado también cuando te deje, no fue porque amara a Eren él en realidad si es mi familia, no lo veo como algo mas, es solo que tenía miedo de estar contigo, no sabía cómo tratar a una chica, siempre eh sido muy fría y no quería herirte, perdóname…- negué con la cabeza al escuchar lo ultimo

-Idiota, la estúpida aquí fui yo, por amarte, por sentirme de esta forma, todo el tiempo que no estuviste estuve sola y mi odio incrementaba por tu culpa, imaginándome cosas erróneas sobre ti y Eren… y si tal vez fui una perra por tratar de enamorarme otra vez- al terminar la frase ella se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro y besa suavemente mis labios, dejándome sin aliento y totalmente sonrojada…

-Annie… lo siento por mi culpa te ah pasado todo esto, tienes que contarme lo de los titanes ahora, o si no te fusilaran

-¡Que lo hagan!, no pienso hablar nada, nada de nada, menos a ti y a tu estúpido orgullo- la miro con furia dejando de llorar

-Deja de hacer berrinches por favor, mira en la posición que estas, dios, ¿tendré que torturarte?- lo dice asechándome con la mirada

-Da igual, de cualquier forma no diré nada, ¡me importa un maldito carajo que me fusilen!- me puso de nuevo mirando hacia la pared, sus manos esta vez tocaban mi cintura, no podía verla a ella pero la sentía, sentía sus labios besando mi espalda de nuevo, luego lamio mi espalda baja haciéndome gemir…

-Annie… tus gemidos, me ponen caliente…- susurro en mi oído, luego lo lamio haciéndome gemir otra vez, sentía esa electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y más aun lo sentía en mi insípido lugar femenino…

-Apártate de mí, te odio Mikasa.- se aparto un poco

-Entonces habla.- dijo seriamente

-No, ¡NUNCA!- tomo las cadenas y me llevo amarrada a la cama de la celda, me empujo bruscamente encima de ella (la cama) y comenzó a lamer mis pechos mientras tocaba suavemente por debajo de mi pantalón ese lugar húmedo…- basta ahí no… mi-Mikasa... ¡ahh!.- no se detuvo a pesar de mis constantes suplicas, me desnudo completamente y bajo hasta mi vientre para besarlo

-Eres hermosa Annie…- dijo con deseo, acaricio mis pechos mientras bajó hacia mi entre pierna, pude sentir su respiración agitada, luego se dispuso a lamer ese lugar delicadamente por los bordes, yo no podía controlarme, ni defenderme estaba amarrada en la cama con las cadenas, mis gemidos hacían eco en toda la habitación.

Abrió mis piernas con delicadeza, me mordí el labio inferior, aguantándome las ganas de gemir demasiado fuerte y estire mi cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua recorría en círculos mi vagina, al rato jugó con mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar en cada ataque, luego de eso pude percibir como sus dedos me penetraban y se movían dentro de mí, no aguantaba, era imposible acallar mis gemidos, era demasiado el éxtasis, sus dedos entraban y salían mientras su lengua lubricaba mi clítoris, amo sus dedos, su lengua.

-Mas, mas…. Nyah!~ Mikasa…- mi mente estaba nublada de tanto placer inconscientemente le pedía más a Mikasa, saco sus dedos y introdujo su lengua dentro de mi intentando alcanzar mi útero, se sentía tan bien, tanto placer, no podía negarlo, la lengua de Mikasa me estremecía, sentía como su lengua marcaba territorio en mi moviéndola dentro tanto como pudiera, hasta que encontró mi punto G, no pude mas de placer y me corrí dejándome llevar, emití un grito muy fuerte, ni yo sabía que podía gemir de esa forma..

-Mikasa… - dije luego de correrme, aun estaba con los efectos del clímax, agitada, y sin aliento…

-Annie…- me beso suavemente en los labios acariciando mis mejillas…-te amo Annie…no dejare que te fusilen, lo prometo, te amo y no dejare que nadie te haga daño- le sonreí y la bese

-perdóname por decirte que te odiaba, la verdad es todo lo contrario, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo Mikasa- nos dimos un cálido abrazo y nos dormimos bajo las sabanas de la cama abrazadas.

**Eso fue todo espero les haya gustado dejen review seguiré subiendo fics, si me dan ideas de que parejas yuri aun mejor GRACIAS C:**


End file.
